Anima-humans
'''Anima-humans 'is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of ''The New Looney Tunes Show, starring Pinky, the Brain and Walter Wolf. Plot The Brain creates a machine that can turn any animal into a human, and plans to use it on himself, so that he has an easier chance of taking over the world. Unfortunately, Walter Wolf steals it and, thinking it is a weapon to killing Slappy, starts turning many of the Looney Tunes animals into humans, except Pinky, the Brain, Slappy, Rita, Runt, Tweety, Aoogah, the rest of the mice, Henery, the Road Runner, Gogo, Little Beeper, Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot. It's up to them to stop Walter. Characters *Pinky and the Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) *Walter Wolf (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Slappy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner) *Skippy Squirrel (voiced by ) *Rita (voiced by Bernadette Peters) *Runt (voiced by Frank Welker) *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Henery Hawk (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Road Runner (voiced by Frank Welker) *Hector the Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Tina Russo (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong) *Aoogah (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah) *Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Billy West) *Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius) *Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker) *Sweetie (voiced by Candi Milo) *Calamity Coyote (voiced by Frank Welker) *Little Beeper (voiced by Frank Welker) *Gogo Dodo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer) *Montana Max (voiced by Danny Cooksey) *Thaddeus Plotz (cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Hello Nurse (cameo, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Ralph T. Guard (cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) Quotes *"(After the Warners got turned into humans by Walter Wolf) Oh, my goodness! De Varners are cured from zheir zaniness at last!" - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"Hey, Scratchy! We're not fully de-zanitized! We just got turned into humans!" - Yakko Warner. *"Yeah! Now people won't call us whatevers and see us as human children!" - Wakko Warner. *"And I look so much cuter than I do now!" - Dot Warner. *"(to the camera) Be afraid. Be very afraid. (The Warners kiss him, revealing that they are still being zany) What the...?! It's true! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"(to Dr. Scratchansniff) Shut up! I know they're still being crazy, but you're a perfect idiot!" - Walter Wolf. *"Once I have you killed with this infernal contraption, you'll be around no longer to torture me with that wonky mallet of yours!" - Walter Wolf. *"(After Walter Wolf accidentally turned Porky and Petunia into humans) Ha! Ya missed, Walter!" - Slappy Squirrel. *"Well, Mr. Wolf! (grabbed the human-izer gun) It's not you who's got me! It's (tries to blast Walter Wolf, but he accidentally transforms himself into human).. me that's got me!" - Skippy Squirrel *"(After Elmyra saving everybody and accidentally destroyed his machine) Come on, Pinky. We must prepare for tomorrow!" - The Brain. *"Why Brain? What are we going to do tomorrow?" - Pinky. *"The same thing we do every day and everynight, Pinky: Try to take over the world!" - The Brain. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Walter Wolf in the show. Gallery human_yakko_warner.png|Yakko Warner. human_wakko_warner.png|Wakko Warner. human_dot_warner.png|Dot Warner. human_porky_pig.jpg|Porky Pig. human_speedy_gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzales. human_skippy_squirrel.png|Skippy Squirrel. human_babbit_and_catstello.png|Babbit and Catstello. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Half-hour specials